Personal communication devices are now part of every day life and are used regularly for the exchange of data both in personal and business applications. Thus, there is an ever increasing need for access to more and different types of data for use in personal communication devices. Additionally, the more useful the data is to the user's everyday life or a current context, the more useful and efficient personal communication device becomes.
With the increasing computing and storage capability of personal communication devices, there is more ubiquitous access to data from many different sources. However, this evaluation in technology also means that there is even more data that needs to be stored and managed by personal communication devices. Thus, the amount and type of data that can be efficiently managed and utilized by these devices is essential to their continued usefulness.
Most users of personal communication devices have several sets of data that need to be synchronized with their device. For example, one set of data for home, one set of data for the office and one set of data for the gym. Moreover, it would be very time consuming if a user is required to manually choose which set of data to synchronize at any give time.
Therefore, it would be useful to be able to synchronize different types of data in a personal communication device such that different types of data can be used seamlessly and is more relevant to a user's everyday life or current context.